


I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead.

by Just_a_Phangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Phangirl/pseuds/Just_a_Phangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's life will set him on a different course for the one he's hoping for-will it change Dan's life as well? This is my first fic on this website, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead.

APRIL 13TH, 2016, 4:AM

I was suddenly awoken by my head pounding, like there was a rave happening in my brain. I looked over at my clock. 4:00AM. Great. I slowly got out of bed, the room spinning around me. Dizzily stumbling across my room, I made it too the door and had to catch my breath. What was wrong with me? Had I got fever? I heard Dan grunt in his sleep as I walked past his door, I had to contain my laughter. I finally made it to the bathroom and hurriedly opened the medicine box. Then, in the blink of an eye, I blacked out.

9:00AM  
"Phil, why are you asleep in the bathroom?" I slowly opened my eyes. At least my head rave is over, I thought to myself. "Were you sleepwalking again?" Dan was leaning over me in his pyjamas, his hobbit hair covering most of his face. I just love looking at him, his hazel eyes, potato shaped face, his two dimples on the side of his cheek. "I don't really know how I got here-I probably did sleepwalk!" I said, deciding there was no point telling him, no point him worrying about me. "Okay then, but could you please move, I want a shower" he said, kissing me on the cheek as he pulled me up. He was so cute, cuter with his hobbit hair, I thought to myself. As I lead myself back into my room to get dressed, my head started pounding. I had to hold onto my chest of drawers just to keep myself from falling over. “Cut it out, head!” I said, clutching my head with my other hand. “Phil, did you want me?” Dan yelled from in the shower. “No, I'm good!” I shouted, trying to sound like I wasn’t watching the room do laps around me. I have to go to the doctors, I thought. I can't put up with this all day, I need a explanation. I've never felt pain in my head so much before. I quickly threw on some clothes and headed out, leaving Dan a sticky-note saying where I'd gone.  
*  
I opened the heavy door to the doctors, and was greeted by a kind receptionist. “Hello, how can I help you?” she said. “uh, I've booked a appointment with Dr. Jones, how long will the wait be?”  
“Roughly about 8 minutes-feel free to take a seat.” she said in a warm voice with a beaming smile. Slightly too smiley, this is giving me ‘Young blood chronicles’ vibes. After 6 minutes of reading a 4 year-old magazine and sitting in a chair that was worryingly damp, a doctor called out my name. “Mr Phil Lester?” I slid out of my chair, making sure to keep a low profile in case any fans were there. A lady greeted me and led me to her room. She’s made this small doctors room quite homey, I thought to myself. I sat down quickly. "My name is Dr. Alex Jones, bus just call me Alex. So, what brings you here today?”  
“Well, I've felt under the weather for a few weeks, but not anything concerning. But last night I had this killing headache, I blacked out on the floor while trying to get medicine. I woke up this morning after what happened last night and soon after the headache returned. Do you think it could be a fever or something?” I said, so quickly I had to take a breath after I finished. “Well, from what you told me you probably have a mild fever, but I'm not sure about the headache. Normally they go by the morning, especially after you fainted.” Alex said. “Do you mind if I do and ask one of my colleagues? I've been here 2 years and I've never seen something like this.” She looked puzzled, or confused whenever she looked at me. Alex left the room, leaving me (still with a headache) in the room by myself.

Suddenly my leg started aching, I tried to stretch it out as I thought it had just fell to sleep, but it just shot more pain up my leg. It was unbearable, I had to make sure I breathed, the pain was sucking the air out of me. A few minutes later Alex came back in to find me on the floor of her office, spread out on the carpet, moaning in pain. “Sir, are you alright?” She said, shock in her voice. “My..leg…won't stop aching!” I whimpered, hoping she could stop it. “Did you hit it on anything, you might of fractured it!”  
“No, it just suddenly wouldn't stop aching!”  
Alex quickly left the room again, obviously going to get help. What was I going to do? If she couldn't stop it immediately, how was she going to stop it at all? If I have to go to hospital, how will I tell Dan? I left my phone at home because it ran out of charge! Before I could go on, Alex (accompanied by two other doctors) came through the door. “Sir, we’re going to have to take you to hospital, we don't know how to treat your leg, nor your headache. We’re incredibly sorry, but we can't leave you like this when even we don't know what's wrong.” GREAT. Wait, what did they mean they didn't know what was wrong with me, I thought. It must be more serious, but how more serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will come soon. (^_^)


End file.
